Animation Star Wars (Saga Remake)
PrinceBalto's remake of his Animation Star Wars series, episodes 1-6. Cast *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Balto (Balto trilogy) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young Anakin Skywalker *adult Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young adult Anakin Skywalker *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Darth Vader *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as unmasked Darth Vader *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Shmi Skywalker *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Padme Amidala *adult Thumper (Bambi) as Luke Skywalker *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Princess Leia Organa *adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Han Solo *Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) as Chewbacca *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as C-3PO *Finnick (Zootopia) as R2-D2 *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yoda *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Mace Windu *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Captain Panaka *The Cowlorado Kid (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Captain Typho *Mort (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Jar Jar Binks *King Julien (Madagascar) as Boss Nass *Maurice (Madagascar) as Captain Tarpals *King Louie (The Jungle Book 1967) as Dexter Jettster *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Bail Organa *Various female rabbits as Padme's handmaidens *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Cliegg Lars *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Owen Lars *Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Beru Lars *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Soto (Ice Age) as Darth Maul *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Count Dooku *Scar (The Lion King) as Grand Moff Tarkin *Various animal villains as the stormtroopers *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as General Grievous *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Nute Gunray *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Rune Hakko *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Jabba the Hutt *Steele (Balto) as Jango Fett *Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as young Boba Fett *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as adult Boba Fett *Ed (The Lion King) as Salacious Crumb *Clemson (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Bib Fortuna *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Watto *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Sebulba *Various dogs as the Clone troopers *Various animals as various droids *Various animal villains as the members of Jabba's court Films in this series *Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace *Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Dogs *Animation Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Bad Mammals *Animation Star Wars Episode IV: A Fuzzy Hope *Animation Star Wars Episode V: The Furry Empire Strikes Back *Animation Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Mammals Cast Gallery MajesticMufasa.png|Mufasa as Qui-Gon Jinn Balto the handsome hero.jpg|Balto as Obi-Wan Kenobi Nick before junior ranger scouts incident.JPG|young Nick Wilde as young Anakin Skywalker Nick on the train.PNG|adult Nick Wilde as young adult Anakin Skywalker Scarface3.png|Scarface as Darth Vader robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-376.jpg|Robin Hood as the unmasked Darth Vader Marian look.png|Maid Marian as Shmi Skywalker Judy the meter maid.PNG|Judy Hopps as Padme Amidala Thumper adult.PNG|adult Thumper as Luke Skywalker 305px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Princess Leia Organa Tod adult.PNG|adult Tod as Han Solo baloo_smile.jpg|Baloo as Chewbacca RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as C-3PO Finnick in costume.JPG|Finnick as R2-D2 Rafiki tlg.png|Rafiki as Yoda Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Mace Windu Moo Shooting.JPG|Moo Montana as Captain Panaka Cowlorado Lasso.JPG|The Cowlorado Kid as Captain Typho Mort characterbig.jpg|Mort as Jar Jar Binks Julien characterbig.jpg|King Julien as Boss Nass Maurice is mmmaaadddd.jpg|Maurice as Captain Tarpals King Louie 67 throne.jpg|King Louie as Dexter Jettster 1987 Splinter.jpg|Splinter as Bail Organa Fox older.png|Fox as Owen Lars Bold2.png|Bold as Owen Lars Whisper.png|Whisper as Beru Lars Red adgth 2.jpg|Red as Palpatine/Darth Sidious Soto close up.jpeg|Soto as Darth Maul Shere Khan in the grass.PNG|Shere Khan as Count Dooku Scar-HD.png|Scar as Grand Moff Tarkin Captain Gutt.png|Captain Gutt as General Grievous Prince John intro RH 73.PNG|Prince John as Nute Gunray Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham as Rune Hakko Kai.jpg|Kai as Jabba the Hutt Steele 1.JPG|Steele as Jango Fett Timmy.jpg|Timmy as young Boba Fett Buster smug.png|Buster as adult Boba Fett Ed.jpg|Ed as Salacious Crumb Clemson.png|Clemson as Bib Fortuna Creepy Carface.png|Carface as Watto Blowhole_1.jpg|Dr. Blowhole as Sebulba Category:Animation Star Wars Category:Animation Star Wars remake Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy